divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Nebulites
Brief Overview A sapient species of beings that look like Arya, Laurien & Orvus (Cosmic/Celestial) but also have a human form as well. Capable of flight. Longer lifespans. Reproduce with any other species, besides their own, the offspring would only be human and have none of the other benefits of said parent. Detailed Overview Age 150-200 Years of age. Celestial form does not show any signs of aging, while the human form does. In their upper ages, they would look like a 60+ human. Cosmic Form Physical height varies. Usually around 7ft(213.36cm) to 9ft(274.32) in height. Males are usually taller, but there are always exceptions. They are a fit people, and have athletic to lithe builds. Cosmic appearances vary, with black skin being predominant, notable exceptions are red, purple, and blue hues. Rarely will there be orange or yellow. (Basically to avoid confusion, they can be any color that can be seen in the cosmic constellations from Earth) And perhaps the rarest of all is the inverted pattern, or white. (Arya) https://cdn.mos.cms.futurecdn.net/253MzWzDFZpiHVY2S4PKfM-320-80.jpg https://www.cam.ac.uk/sites/www.cam.ac.uk/files/news/research/news/eso1250a-small.jpg https://i.ytimg.com/vi/m_EcoSaqp1U/maxresdefault.jpg Some will have glowing skin, others will not. They can also have many different skin patterns as well. Usually in the form of stars and those without stars. Or certain body parts being differently colored. When it comes to stars, there can be a blanket of them or a few here and there dotting the skin, or none whatsoever. Hair is a key feature for Nebulites, as it has a direct correlation with their cosmic forms. Females generally have very long, thick hair, and males usually have short to medium lengths. Hair color comes in a variety of different colors and patterns, and is usually the same as the body. For example, Laurien is a black Nebulite, without stars. However, her hair is colored after a purple nebula, as well as highlights above her lips and nose, to distinguish them from the rest of her face. Human Form They are capable of changing their form into that of a human. Such forms reflect their inner beings and usually have some resemblance to their cosmic forms, usually the hair or eye color. Physically, their appearances are well above average and most alluring. They also retain their normal height. They are unable to fly in this form and it usually takes years of practice to be able to change between the two quickly. Flight Naturally capable of flight, but much like walking, they have to be taught how to do it. They are not capable of super fast flight, it's more or less average compared to Arya. They cannot continually fly for long distances at a time. Much like running or even walking, they require rest to keep going. It is also harder to fly while carrying heavy objects or other people for extended periods. Reproduction Most are polyamorous, and have high sex drives, preferring to love any who they come across and find attractive. As such, they are universally compatible with almost every sapient species to date (and if there are any more to come), that stand on two legs. Notable exceptions to this rule are the Ihokhetlani, Servants and kostral. Though even if the individual is not compatible, they can still form attachments or have romantic partners with such individuals. Their overall birth rates are high within the species but as they are universally compatible, any offspring outside of their own, will be human. This is due to their ability to change forms. These human offspring are usually above average in terms of physical appearance, and their eye colors are more vibrant, usually reflecting their parent's hair. They are also an average height of around 7ft, give or take. As humans mingle with each other, they will shrink to around 6ft as the ages go by. Other then that, they lack all of the abilities of their cosmic parent. Names Star-related names: Aster(s), Astera(e/s), Astos(i), Asterite(s). (Sauce) Sky and space-related names: Voidon(s), Univeron(s), Skyborn, Voidborn, Ciellon(s) (Sauce) More star related: Antar(es), Solara, Solu(n/s), Alkaid(us), Alcor(us/es), Mizar(aes), Alioth, Megrez, Phecda(es), Merak(us/ius), Dhube(an) More Sky and Space related names: Luna, Lunos, Ceph(eus), Cass(io)(peia), Orion, Arcturus, Castor(us) Amphitrite, Asteria, Celuos, Doxios, Kantos, Saros, Astar, Planetor, Nebula, Helion, Nova, Hestus, Ion, Relai, Torfus, Nios, Fisios, Vera, Daxio(s), Lycandus, Lycandios, Ceres, Cerus, Category:Sapient Species